


Reach

by ywhiterain



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Death Fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4610604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ywhiterain/pseuds/ywhiterain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione watches Harry die over the course of three days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reach

**Author's Note:**

> This was written before Half-Blood Prince was released.

I – The First Hour

Harry walked through the blue fire and Hermione’s heart skipped a beat as she ran to him. She had the sudden urge to throw her arms around him and feel him breath and his heart beat.

He was walking to her unsteadily and Hermione grabbed a handful of her robes to keep from touching him until she was sure it was safe. “Is he dead?”

They were inches apart and Hermione could hear him taking sharp breaths. His pale skin was pasty and his eyes were bright.

“Yes,” Harry said and his eyes dropped as he fell into her arms.

 

II – The Fourth Hour

Hermione was hardly aware of her surroundings. Her eyes were on the door a few meters in front of her and she was fighting the urge to throw something. Anything. She hated being this helpless.

When the door finally opened and the healer walked in, Hermione stood up and walked to her.

“He’ll be okay.” The healer said.

“Harry?”

The healer bowed her head and said, “I was talking about Ron Weasley. He’ll be reader for visitors in a few hours.”

“And Harry?” Hermione said, pulling a loose thread from her sleeve.

“It doesn’t look good,” The healer admitted after a moment.

 

III – The Eighth Hour

Ron was awake when Hermione was allowed in his room. He was leaning against the headboard and his was blinking rapidly. Hermione couldn’t think of anything to say to him.

“Hermione, where’s Harry?”

Something was lodged in her throat and she still wasn’t able to speak. She was blinking as rapidly as Ron had been and the urge to throw something was stronger then ever. The need to touch Harry had long since filled her and was now overflowing.

Ron seemed to understand her silence. After a moment he said, “I’m sure he’ll be okay.”

Hermione wasn’t sure at all.

 

IV – The Seventeenth Hour

The healers had done all they could. They could only wait and see if Harry had the strength to wake up.

“Can we see him?” Ginny asked.

“Yes. Talking to him may help.” The healer said.

Hermione was about to say she’d go in first, but she found that no sound would come out of her mouth. She needed to see Harry, but she was afraid to. Afraid she’d see him as good as dead and she could hardly handle the idea, much less the truth.

“I’ll go first,” Ginny said, looking at Hermione, challenging her.

Hermione didn’t answer it.

 

V – The Twenty-Sixth Hour

Hermione was looking at the door that would led to Harry’s room. Ginny, Luna, Neville, Mrs. and Mr. Weasley, Tonks, Lupin, Hagrid and McGonagall had all seen Harry and it was her turn.

She could do this. She needed to do this. She had to be strong for Harry.

She licked her lips and took a few steps, until her foot was touching the bottom of the door. She set her hand on the doorknob.

It was cool.

She took a deep breath and twisted the knob. But she found she didn’t have the strength to push the door open.

 

VI – The Thirty-First Hour

“Here.”

Hermione looked up. The healer was standing in front of her, holding a cup of warm broth.

“You need to eat.”

Hermione hadn’t eaten since Harry had fallen in her arms.

The healer pressed the cup in Hermione’s hands and sat down next to her, “Go ahead.”

Hermione pressed the cup to her lips, tilting it and drinking a bit before lowering the cup.

She set her hand on Hermione’s shoulder gently and said, “I know this is tough. But starving yourself won’t help him. You need to keep up your strength.”

Hermione threw the cup on the ground and sobbed.

 

VII – The Forty-Second Hour

Ron had been released and was now visiting Harry. Hermione couldn’t even walk into the hallway that Harry’s room was in.

The need to see him was as fierce as ever, but the fear was gnawing her heart. It took every bit of strength she had to keep breathing.

She wanted to sleep so badly it hurt, but she was afraid that if she did, she’d wake up and Harry would be gone. She had to stay awake for him, even if she wasn’t strong enough to stay beside him.

Harry body was shutting down and Hermione’s heart was dying

 

VIII – The Fifty-Fifth Hour

Hermione hadn’t spoken since the healer announced that Ron was okay, but Harry wasn’t. She hadn’t cried since she threw the cup on the ground.

Every few hours, she’d stand up and walk to the door that lead to the hallway where Harry’s room was, but as soon as her hand was on the doorknob, fear would overtake her need and she’d walk back to her chair.

Every now and then, someone would sit next to her and urge her to see Harry. But that only made the fear within her heart grow.

She hated herself for being a coward.

 

IX – The Sixty-Fourth Hour

Ron was looking at her, his blue eyes blank. The white of his eyes were pink. “Harry isn’t not going to make it, Hermione. Healers give him ten hours at the most.”

The two of them stared at each other and Hermione wanted to cry or speak. She wanted to admit she was afraid and ask for help, but she wasn’t able to.

Ron grabbed her hand and squeezed it. “Come on Hermione, go see him before it’s too late.”

Hermione pulled her hand away, and stared at the ground.

“You’re stronger than this, Hermione.”

Hermione wished Ron was right.

 

X – The Seventy-Fifth Hour

Hermione was staring at the door to Harry’s room. Fear and need were battling in her heart. She needed to see him, but was afraid of what she’d find. But she was more afraid of never seeing him again. She closed her eyes and reached out.

When her hand touched the doorknob and twisted it, she closed her eyes and pushed it open with all of her strength. When she was by his side, she watched him for a long moment before leaning down and brushing her lips across his.

“I’m sorry, Harry.”

He died and she never spoke again.


End file.
